Te amo apesar de todo
by Andii-Izumi
Summary: Sakura mas grande y fuerte,la mandan al pueblo de arena a una guerra,Sasuke volvio!,Que le pasa la kasekage de este lugar...? GaasakuSaisakusasusaku...Muchas confuciones vienen a su mente logragara salir adelante?, capitulo 8 SUBIDO.
1. El viaje y el reencuentro

**Bueno este es mi primer fic de naruto n.nU**

**Han pasado mas de 3 años desde que sasuke kun se marcho,Sasuke Mato a Itachi y**

**a Orochimaru ,sakura estaba feliz por su regreso...Ahora Sakura Se dejo crecer un poco**

**el pelo, como hasta los hombros se había desarrollado bastante y ahora era mucho mas fuerte**

**ya no era la chica devil que lloraba por todo, ahora era la mejor por supuesto después de su**

**maestra.**

**Sakura iba caminado donde la Tsunade-sama su maestra porque**

**la habia llamado para una mision,En el camino se encuentra con Naruto**

**SAKURA CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN -Gritaba naruto**

**Ola naruto-Dijo sakura**

**inner: ¬¬ por que siempre tiene que gritar!**

**naruto corre hacia sakura**

**Sakura chaan tambien te llamo la vi8eja tsunade ? o.o -naruto**

**sakura le da un zape**

**BAKA,Tsunade sama es superior ati tratala con mas respeto!-sakura**

**U pero si es vieja sakura-chan!-Naruto**

**Sakura suspira**

**Si tambien me llamo naruto-Le responde sakura**

**¬¬ a no..mira quiien se aserca sakura chan-Dijo naruto con odio**

**Sakura voltea**

**''es sai'' penso sakura**

**Ola naruto -Sonriendo como siempre**

**¬¬ Ola-Naruto**

**Ola..sai-Dijo sakura**

**Ah..Ola Frentuda -Sai**

**Oó BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Naurto**

**uú -Sakura**

**Que.. Pero si es verdad Aparte de fea..Sonreia Sai**

**¬¬ Dejalo naruto-Sakura**

**Pero..Pero..-Naruto**

**sakura mira la hora**

**Mierd Vamos a llegar tarde..-Sakura**

**los 3 corren hasta llegar a donde Tsunade sama**

**Al entrar**

**Ola vieja tsunade que mision nos trae eeh vieja..?-Naruto**

**recibe 2 zape uno de sakura y otro de tsunade sama**

**T-T Sakura chan-Naruto**

**Sai solo reia**

**Y TU DE QUE TE RIES!-LAs dos**

**U nada.nada...-Sai**

**Naruto se recupera**

**Bueno...Los llame...tienen una mision Rango B-Tsunade**

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-naruto**

**En ala aldea de arena...-termino Tsunade**

**''Gaara'' penso naruto emocionado,encambio sakura**

**''gaara...''**

**Flash Back**

**Sakura siendo Atrapada por gaara aficciandola**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Sakura trago saliva**

**Tsunade noto el miedo de sakura**

**Ah...y los acompañara alguien que los a extrañado mucho dijo la tsunade sama**

**Nani? - los 2**

**...-sai**

**De la oscuridad aparece el Gran Uchiha el vengador..pero mucho mas guapo**

**Sasu..ke-Dijo naruto**

**Sasuke..kun.-sakura**

**u/uU Tenias q mencionar eso TSunade sama ¬/¬-Sasuke**

**jeje -Reia la tsunade**

**Sai estaba ahi mirando a sasuke..este era el amor de sakura y el mejor amigo de**

**naruto?..**

**Bueno...Su mision es ir a ayudar a la aldea de arena ya que estan en guerra**

**Sakura Tu iras al Hospital junto a naruto**

**Si..-Sakura**

**Que? Yo quiero P-E-L-E-A Vieja TSunade!-Naruto**

**¬¬ OBEDECE -Tsunade sama**

**''Bueno estare mucho mas tiempo con sakura chan /'' Jejeje-Naruto**

**¬¬ en que piensas naruto.-Dijo sakura**

**Jejeje en nada sakura chan U-Naruto**

**Uds...Ayudaran ...Al Kasekage de Allí-Refiriendose a Sai y A Sasuke**

**Si...-LOs dos**

**Al camino de La Aldea de Arena**

**Hey Sasuke,Con que volviste -Naruto**

**Por algo me vez aki no?-Sasuke**

**¬¬ Siges siendo el pesado de siempre...-Naruto**

**sasuke miraba a sakura,Ya que sakura no le habia dirigido ninguna palabra desde**

**que el volvio ,Sai notaba todo.**

**Al llegar los recibio el Kasekage**

**Gaara al observar al grupo noto a sakura**

**''valla...si que esta distinta..''-penso gaara**

**Hola...Soy Haruno Sakura -Sakura**

**Tu ya me conoces pero igual te dire...Soy Uzumaki Naruto el futuro Hokage ...Para cuando se muera**

**esa vieja..**

**Recibe un Zape de sakura**

**Sasuke...¬¬Uchiha-Sasuke**

**Soy..Sai-Dijo el**

**Ja...Uds Ya me conocen..Pero veo que el no...Soy Gaara del Desierto-Dijo el Kasekage**

**El kasekage de la aldea de arena termino de decir Gaara**

**Siganme...Comunmente los llevaria a una posada...Pero como estamos en guerra**

**no es seguro si que se quedaran en mi casa..-Gaara**

**Sakura Trago saliva**

**Gaara lo noto y le dijo ''No te preocupes esta vez no tratare de matarte'' y sigio**

**caminando.**

**Al llegar**

**Llege...-Dijo gaara**

**Gaara LLegaste temp...-Pero Temari no puedo decir nada al ver a los 4 chicos.**

**Ola..-Dijo temari- ellos son ?**

**SI..-Dijo gaara**

**Kankura LLego..Observo a todos..y al notar a sakura**

**o Ola...Bella Mujer..-Kankuro**

**temari le da un zape.**

**TT-kankuro**

**Gaara solo lo miro enojado al igual que sai y naruto**

**¬¬ no te aserkes a sakura chan!-Dijo naruto**

**U calma naruto..-Sakura**

**Haruno-san dijo gaara**

**s-Si Kasekage-san -Sakura**

**Temari te llevara a tu habitacion..-Gaara**

**Arigatou.-Sakura**

**Ven sigeme -Temari**

**las chicas suben**

**Kankuro observaba a sakura..**

**o que flor mas hermosa..-Dijo el**

**¬¬ Todos menos sasuke y gaara**

**Vengan...y Kankuro deja de acosar a Haruno-san-le ordeno gaara**

**¬¬ ''desde cuando me da ordenes'' -Kankuro**

**2 parte**

**Mientras Las chicas**

**Sugoi la piesa es muy linda Temari san-Sakura**

**Jaja que bueno que te gusto HAruno-san- temari**

**dime sakura,como que no me viene lo formal-sakura**

**Las dos rien **

**Hey...Sabes..algo..de..Shikimaru..-Dice algo avergonzada Temari**

**Shikimaru...Te gusta?-Pregunta sakura**

**NANIIIIII-Dice totalmente roja-No que va SOlo preguntaba U-dijo temari**

**Jajaja -Sakura- no..No se ase tiempo que no lo veo..-Dijo saku**

**Ah..-Temari**

**Despues de conocerse..Bajan a comer**

**Todos estaban sentados..Sakura al frente de gaara,A la izquierda naruto y a la derecha sai,En la **

**frental ( xDDD) Sasuke,En la otra parte,Temari alfrente de Sai,y kankuro al frente de**

**naruto.**

**Todos empiezan a comer**

**esta muy rico -sonrie sakura**

**- lo prepare especialmente para ti sakura-chan-Dijo Kankura**

**Sakura le sonrie**

**¬¬ Sabe MAL MUY MALy peor eres tu-Dijo naruto**

**Sakura le da un zape**

**Naruto...Mas respeto U-Sakura**

**OO-Los 3 hermanos**

**Qu fuerza...-temari**

**Sai reia y sasuke solo comia**

**U jeeje-Sakura**

**TT mi cabeshiita sakura-chan poque mi hiciste eso..-Naruto**

**Inner: ¬¬ porque eres un BAKA!!**

**U por educacion..¬¬-Sakura**

**Despues de reir y conversar Sai,Naruto y temari van a ir a vigilar.**

**Quedando Sakura,Sasuke,Kankuro y el Gran gaara**

**sakura empieza a levantar las cosas**

**Linda sakura-chan Yo levanto las cosas no te molestes-kankuro**

**No es molestia Kankuro san -Sakura**

**TT que dulceeee!!!-Kankuro**

**U -sakura**

**despues que terminan de levantar las cosas sakura se dirige a la habitacion**

**donde duerme..**

**Sakura suspira**

**''Sasuke..''-Piensa sakura**

**En eso alguien toca la puerta**

**Si..?-Sakura**

**Soy..yo,Sasuke-Sasu**

**Sas..uke..-Sakura,El corazon empieza a palpitra muy rapidamente..**

**Pas-s-a-Dice sakura nerviosa**

**Jejeje espero que les guste **

**les dejo ahii porfavor dejen reviwes**

**y gracias por leer :)**


	2. la pelea

Sasuke Habré la puerta y encuentra sakura sentada en su cama

Vine A Hablar contigo sakura..-Dijo sasuke

dime sasuke kun -Sakura

En eso se escucha una explosión

Que..fue eso?-sakura

No lo sé-Sasuke

Alguien habré la puerta, gaara

HARUNO SAN...estas bien?-Gaara

s-si-sakura

¬¬ yo tbm..-Sasuke

Ah..No te vi Uchiha..-Gaara

en eso la explosión es mas fuerte..y se escuha un grito de kankuro

ese fue kakuro-san!-Sakura

Mierda..-Sasuke

Los 3 corren hacia abajo

Kankuro estaba tirado en el piso

Sakura corre en su ayuda, toma el pulso

Esta vivo..-Dice sakura

en eso aparecen 3 personas, una chica de pelo rojo, un chico Bien guapo con un gorro y por ultimo uno gordo

con las mechas paradas.

Jajajaja Ola gaara-Dice la chica

grr...-gaara

sasuke pone su pose para peliar

Sakura toma a kankuro y lo deja en un lugar seguro..

Valla..Valla..con que refuersos no?-Dijo el chico guapo

Quienes Son!-grito sakura

Valla...Un chica hermosa..-Dijo el guapo

o/ó ESO NO RESPONDE MI PREGUNTA!-Grita sakura

Jaja...Soy karasu y tu dulsura-Karasu

¬¬ Hermano deja de acosar a las chicas..-Dijo la de pelo rojo-Soy Kaoru..

yo ringo..-Dijo el gordito

Sakura...cuidado!-grita sasuke

sakura salta ya que aparece alguien de la tierra

Jajaja..Con que sakura..eh?-Karasu

¬¬ -Sakura

de la tierra aparece un clon de kabasu

BASTA!-grita gaara-Suna Shigure!

El piso se empieza a mover

jjajajaa Quieres jugar con arena...oô-Dijo kabasu

la arena se los traga

...-Sasuke

Aun no.-dice sakura

y del suelo aparecen los 3 tirando sshuriken

Sakura los eskiba todos al igual que sasuke gaara se protege con su arena

Jaja..Veo..Que uds si saben peliar..-Dijo Kaoru

Sakura corre a golpearle

Espera...!-Sasuke

Hey donde miras tu?-ringo

ringo le da un golpe en la cara que lo manda a volar

Sakura empieza a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra kaoru

GOKEN!-Sakura

Manda a volar a kaoru

Ja...Que devil..-Sakura

GRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-Kaoru

kaouru se levanta Salta al cielo y del suelo aparecen cuchillas

Pero gaara utiliza su arena ayudandola

Ga..ara-sakura

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr-Kaoru

La atrapa con un hilo

oó crees que con eso me dentendras dice sakura

Jajaja..no lo creo lose..-Kaoru

empieza a pretar mas fuerte,luego el hilo se conecta a la circulacion de sakura

Jaja..Ahora tu vida esta en mis manos...Sakuriita.-Kaoru

Já..-sakura

saca un pergamino lo coloca en el shuriken y corta el hilo de chakra

Na..Na..Ni-Kaoru

Baka...-Sakura

Sakura salta hacia ella y le da un golpe con todas sus fuerzas nokeandola

Sasuke Acabo rapidamente con el gordo

mientras gaara un peleaba con kabasu

kabasu desaparece

Sakura va donde Kankuro ,junta chakra en su mano y lo cura

estara bien ...ah y Kasekage Gracias..-Dijo sakura

gaara le da la espalda ocultando su sonrojo

Solo ago mi trabajo...-gaara

Despues de este incidente

Sakura despierta

Se levanta se ducha y se dirgie a preparar el desayuno ya que todos estaban durmiendo

o eso parecia.

Sakura baja y se encuentra con gaara

Kasekage san..-Sakura

Dime gaara..Porfavor Haruno san-Gaara

Como uds diga Gaara san y uds digame Sakura -Saku

Los dos empiezan apreparar el desayuno

''Gaara no es de muchas palabras''pensaba sakura

de despistada se corta el dedo

AYYYYY TT-Sakura

Que paso!-Gaara

TT me corte-sakura

Dejame ver..-Gaara

Toma la mano de sakura..

O/o -Sakura

Dejame curarte..-Gaara

No..No te agss problemas o/o-Sakura

quien se estaba dando cuenta de la poca distancia que estaban sus rostros

nO es problema sakura-san -Dijo gaara

gaara le cura el dedo

/ Arigatou Gaara-san -Sakura

Gaara sentia serca el delicado rostro de la pelirosa,y sakura sentia muy cerca

Esos ojos azules..

gaara noto los hermosos ojos de sakura, sus labios delgados...y esa sonrisa

en cambio sakura noto que gaara no están frió como parece...alo mejor solo

le falta..algo..quizás..amor y cariño..

En eso Baja Naruto y al ver esa situación

GRRRRRR GAAAAAAAARA ALEJAT DE SAKURA CHAAAAAN,SOLTALE LA MANOOOOOOOO-NAruto

O/o los dos

no se avían dado cuenta que aun tenia la mano tomada de sakura

o grr-Naruto

Calma naruto el solo me curaba el dedo /U-sakura

Pues parecía otra cosa sakura chan!-Naruto muy celoso ((¬¬))

en eso baja sai

Porque tanto escándalo! -sai

Grrr Gaara se acerco mucho a sakura chan-Naruto

NARuTO SOLO ME CURABA EL DEDO 0 -Sakura

¬¬ pues parecía otra..cosa grr-Naruto

Sai solo miro a sakura

Naruto, Calmate no hagas escándalo-dijo gaara

¬¬ -naruto

sakura suspira

Toman desayuno

QUE riiiiiico te quedo sakura-chan!-Kan kuro

U no fui yo...yo solo ayude el que Hiso esto fue gaara-sakura

Oo-todos

u/ú porque miran asi!-gaara

sakura solo rie

Etto Sakura chan...Gracia spor curarme -Kankuro

No fue de nada ese es mi trabajo-Dijo sakura

Bueno..Yo me tengo que ir al hospital..Vamos Sakura chan?-Naruto

es cierto..-Sakura

los dos se paran

Gracias por todo..Adioz nos vemos..-Sakura

Naruto le saca la lengua a kankuro y a gaara xD

¬¬ los dos

Sai solo reia (Oó este se pasa riendo xD)

En el hospital

Haruno san Uzumaki San sean bienvenidos-dijo una enfermera

Arigatou los dos

AL entrar habian muchos heridos

Esta guerra si que daña..-Sakura

si..-Naruto

Bueno empezemos -Sakura

uou si..-dijo algo desanimado naruto

Depsues de hacer su trabajo

Valla..si que tuvimos que peliar-sai

si,Son muchos los que vienen a buscar pelea-sasuke

Asi es..-temari

LLegan a la casa menos naruto y sakura

Por que se demoraran tanto!-Kankuro

celoso? -sai

de que cosa-kakuro

Temari rie

Baka..Crees que soy tonta eh..-temari

Mientras

Estamos rodeados..-Naruto

Tengo una idea..-Sakura

Nani?-naruto

escapemos ..-sakura

YO NUNCA ESCAPO!-Naruto

Gastamos mucho chakra curando a los heridos..-Sakura

...Demoo..-Naruto

¬¬ Obedece-sakura

uou esta bien..-n aruto

Llegan a la casa

Gaara era el unico despierto

Ja..¬¬ Ola -Naruto

Ola gaara san -Sakura

Porque se demoraron tanto.-Gaara

Pues..Yo con Sakura-chan Salimos A comer..Estubimos en una cit..-pero no termino

de ablar porque sakura le habia dado un zape xD

TT golpeas mas fuerte que la vieja esa..-Naruto

le da otro zape

TT-Naruto

uú no mientas naruto y tarta con mas respeto a mi maestra-sakura

...-Gaara

Pues..U nos tenian rodeado..-Sakura

¬¬ si..-Naruto

Gaara por alguna extraña razon se alivia al escuchar eso..

Bueno…Me voy a dormir Sakura chan! –Naruto

Buenas Noches Naruto..-Sakura

w Me darás mi besito de buenas noches –Naruto

¬¬ Prefieres un zape?...-Sakura

Jejejeje No Gracias –Dice Naruto

… -Gaara

TT solo quería mi besito…-naruto

uouU esta bien..-Sakura

Sakura le da un beso en la mejilla

Buenas Noches Naruto -Sakura

/ Buenas..noches..Sakura chan –Naruto

Naruto se va feliz a su habitación

….-Gaara

Buenas Noches Gaara-San –Sakura

Le da un besito de buenas noches

Gaara se coloca como el color de su cabello xD

Sakura se va a su habitación

Gaara queda ahí sorprendido por primera vez alguien le habia besado…

Al día Siguiente

Sakura y Naruto Salen corriendo haber los heridos

Sakura chan!-Gritaba naruto

Si que sucede naruto?-Sakura

Este se esta muriendo que ago?-Naruto

U…Pues Ayudalo…Aver-Sakura

Se acerca al herido

Naruto….Esta muerta..-Sakura

Naruto traga saliva

Sakura agacha su cabeza

' no pude hacer nada?' pensaban los dos

Naruto se acerca a sakura le coloca su brazo en el hombro

**En eso entra Sasuke**

Sakura no pudo evitar dejar caer una lagrima por la señora o señorita

Siges siendo llorona por lo que veo..-Sasuke

Naruto lo mira con odio

BAAKA!-naruto

Dejalo naruto….El es el incesnsible…-Sakura

_Se seca las lágrimas_

A que viniste sasuke-Naruto

…Vine a hablar con sakura…ya que anoche no pude..-Sasuke

Continuara


	3. Solo Dolor

Sasuke,estoy ocupada…hay algo mas-sakura

'' no me dijo sasuke..kun'' penso, tambien vine porque Gaara Esta mal..-Sasuke

Que?!-Sakura

Ahora….Esta en cama..porque…-sasuke

Pero sasuke no termino de hablar porque sakura ya había corrido a ver al kasekage

Dejando a Sasuke y a Naruto Solos

Los dos se miran

…..Por que volviste..¬¬- Naruto

No te alegra verme oô?-pregunto sasuke

No Por que sigues tratando mal a mi sakura chan!-Naruto

Tu Sakura chan?!-Sasuke rie

De que te ries…-Naruto

Jajaja tu sabes que sakura me quiere ami..¬¬ no ati..naruto-chan –Dijo con tono burlesco sasuke

Aggggggggggg Porque siempre te ries de mi Sasuke!!-Naruto

Jajaa…Baka –Sasuke

Mientras

Sakura corría hacia el lugar de batalla

Sai peleaba con lo que podia,los ninjas estaban

'maldito sasuke ¬¬ El es mucho mas fuerte que yo… y me deja todo ami..'

Sai mira hacia atras

Es golpeado callendo sangre

Gaara abre un poco los ojos…Al ver sangre su demonio se

Empieza a despertar

MIERDA-Gaara

En eso llega sakura

Frentuda!! O.O –Sai

Le da un zape a sai

Baka…-Sakura

Gaara se para y le empieza a doler la cabeza

Ga…ara?-Sakura

CORRAN….-Gaara

En la cara de gaara aparece un demonio

El..demonio..-sakura

Que pasa?-Sai

…sangre…..-gaara

Gaara empieza a descuartizar a los ninjas

A uno le kita la pierna ,a otro le rompe el rostro,al siguiente lo aplasta

Saltamndo todos sus organos.

…-Sai

Sakura empieza a soltar lágrimas

Gaara no!!-Grita sakura

Gaara seguía matando sin piedad

Sakura se tapa los ojos no podia seguir viendo

Esta masacre

Sai corre a detenerlo pero es tirado muy lejos

SAII!!-Sakura

Sakura se enfada..

Jajajajjaajaja Acaso te gusta?-Demonio Gaara

Sakura corre a darle un golpe pero Gaara lo detiene

Baka…Soy muchisimo mas fuerte que tu…aunque seas disipula

De esa vieja de la hokage-gaara

Le golpea con el otro brazo cayendo sangre de la boca de gaara

…-Sakura

Maldita!!-Grita enojado

Empieza a doblarle el brazo; quebrándoselo

AHHH!-Sakura

Jajaja…-gaara

Le tira el pelo

SUELTAME-Sakura

Le da un combo en el estomago

Sakura cae al suelo…pero se levanta

Le da otro golpe dejandole morado el ojo…y empieza a lanzarle

Shuriken,pero se defiende con la arena

Toma a sakura y la empieza a aficciar

'sigo..siendo..una devilucha…''….-sakura

Gaara empieza apretar con mas fuerza

'no..yo ya no soy devil!'

Sakura empieza a forzar contra la arena saliendo de ahí

Ja…Baka solo demoras tu muerte-Gaara

GAARA-SAN!! Despierta!!-Grita llorando

Gaara empezo a reaccionar y al ver a sakura toda

Dañada…

Sakura no puedo mas y…

Sakura cierra los ojos y se duerme

Cuando habre los ojos se encuentra en el hospital

Que me páso..-se levanta

Pero al levantarse se da cuenta que tiene un yeso en

La mano y esta bastante vendada.

Ah…-Trato de mover sus brazos

No agas fuerzas le dice gaara

Sakura se asusta

Yo…-gaara

PORQUE ME HICISTE ESTO?!- pide explicación

Yo no quize…no pude…controlarme…-gaara

Sakura se recuesta

Suspira, esta bien-sakura

Pero antes que dijiera eso gaara ya se abia ido

Afuera

Como esta sakura chan!!-Naruto

….-Gaara

Le pediste perdon..-Temari

…-Gaara

BAKAAA RESPONDEE-Naruto

…Desperto..-Dijo Gaara y se fue

Gaara va afuera

'maldita mujer no me la puedo sacar de la mente…' pensaba gaara

Golpea el suelo

Naruto va ha visitar a sakura chan

SAKURA CHAN!!-Grita naruto

n.nU naruto –sakura

TTTT que bien que estas mejor

Naruto arigatou –sakura

TTTT que linda eres sakura chan

Jeje ,U - Sakura

En eso entra Sai

Frentuda…estas bien..-Sai

¬¬ -Sakura

GGR No la llames asi a sakura chan baka..!-naruto

Naruto se va enojado

Ja que miras?-le dice sakura

Sai se da vuelta

Tu Horrible rostro..-Sai

AHH SAI ERES UN…-sakura

Gracias Sakura…-Sai

Sakura queda sin palabras y solo sonrie

Encerio tonta no debiste hacer eso..-sai

Dice eso y se va

Pero sakura estaba triste esto se lo habia echo gaara…y ya le estaba tomando cariño.

Inner: Jaja Veo que te estas enamorando del kasekage..

'no digas tonteras..'-sakura

Inner: Vamos…si te mueres por el

'calla'-sakura

Inner: U

_En eso entra…sasuke?_

Sasuke?-sakura

Ola…sakura estas mejor?-pregunta sasuke O.O

Si..o,o-dice algo sorprendida

Sakura estas muy devil…-sasuke

Que..?-sakura

No as cambiado respecto a tu fuerza, sigues siendo una debilucha-dijo sasuke firamente

Baka..-sakura dice enojada

Sasuke se sorprendió y a las vez le dolió, sakura lo había insultado?! ( ja xD)

Debilucha, es mejor que vuelvas a konoha…¬¬-termino de decir sasuke algo dolido y enojado y se marcho

**GRACIAS por sus Reviwes!!**

** espero que les guste **

**Matta nee!**


	4. Algo Nuevo en mí

_**Gracias…**_

**Capitulo anterior (xD)**

_**Baka..-sakura dice enojada**_

_**Sasuke se sorprendió y a las vez le dolió, sakura lo había insultado?! ( ja xD)**_

_**Debilucha, es mejor que vuelvas a konoha…¬¬-termino de decir sasuke algo dolido y enojado y se marcho**_

**Ahora;**

BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!-grita sakura llorando

_No soy una débil…no lo soy…yo no……_.-pensaba sakura mientras le corrían las lagrimas

_Porque sasuke siempre me trata asi yo siempre di todo por el…siempre tan frió…causo tanto dolor en mi corazón_

_Quize asta morir por su partida…y que obtengo…Nada…Solo conseguí el dolor se me hiciera eterno!..._

_Luche tanto por ser fuerte…Practique noche y día para ya no ser un estorbo!!...,pero siempre…lo seré_

_Al menos para sasuke ….porque….yo solo quiero que el me quiera…yo aun lo quiero…!!-_ se decía sakura mientras sollozaba

Inner Sakura; hay Sakura…Olvidate de ese uchiha nunca te va querer…el es solo un estupido..!!,Hay muchas personas que nos

Quieren Ja ese es un idiota.

Callate..-decia sakura limpiandose las lagrimas

**_Mientras Sasuke_** _( ¬¬ te odio xD)_

Si es lo mejor…Sakura esta muy mal además es por su bien solo estorba dijo sasuke

Baka…Sakura no es un estorbo es la mas fuerte de konoha de las chicas..!!-le decia naruto

Entonces Konoha se ha vuelto muy devil…-Sasuke

Gr…--Naruto

Estamos en una guerra si no puede mantenerse viva menos podra a salvar mas gente…ademas

Saldra lastimada..-sasuke

SASUKE CALLATEE!! Tu no sabes cuanto sakura a entrenando para ser lo que es ahora?-naruto

No, no me interesa su vida..-Sasuke

Si la devolvemos a konoha sera como traicion…-naruto

No exageres naruto es por el bien de ella solo sera un estorbo en ese estado-sasuke

…-Naruto

_**En otro lado**_

. . .-Gaara

En eso sale temari

Como esta sakura chan? –Temari

…Desperto..-Gaara

Hermano..No te pongas asi…tu no querias fue el demonio…-Temari

Pero Eso no cambiara como esta!,Alomejor la devuelven a konoha…-gaara

Que? No pueden aser eso es la medica de este lugar..-Temari

No puede caminar..por un tiempo y escuche a sasuke decir que seria un estorbo-Gaara

Temari Apreta sus puños

Ese sasuke…grr.-Temari

..que pasa con el uchiha-Gaara

Ese idiota…ha hecho mucho daño a konoha y a sakura chan….le dijo a sakura que era un estrobo?-temari

…si…eso escuche..-gaara

_Porque escuche? Porque me intereso saber eso? … pensaba gaara_

Pobre Sakura chan-dijo temari sin darse cuenta

Porque?-Gaara

…No te lo puedo decir..-Temari

Dime..-Dijo desafian te gaara

Sabes muy bien que no te tengo miedo Nisaan,Además porque te interesa….no?..no te gustara sakura…chan?-Temari

o))))O NANI!-Gaara

O.O mi hermanito se enamoroo!!?-Temari

Calla u))ú-Gaara

Jaja Te pusiste colorado hermanito…Bueno te contare…-Temari

Gaara no dice nada

Hace 3 años Uchiha abandono konoha…-temari

Si si eso lose incluso ayudamos en buscarlo..-gaara

No seas impaciente!!-temari, Bueno siguiendo, Ella intento detener a sasuke ella siempre

Estuvo locamente enamorada de el y ese amor iba creciendo cada día mas…pero..Sasuke

Los abandono..Rompiendo el corazón de mi amiga..(sakura),Ella intento detenerlo..pero..

No consiguió nada…le dijo lo que sentía…le recordó los momentos..pero..el…solo le dijo

Que era un estorbo y se fue…termino diciendo temari con un suspiro

Gaara sintió impotencia y mucha rabia

Maldito….-Gaara

Y creo que ella a un lo ama…pero después de lo que me acabas de decir…sera mejor que la valla

Aver…-dijo Temari

No, quiero ir yo..por mi culpa esta en ese estado..y necesito hablar con ella-gaara

Temari se sorprendió su hermano nunca había sido tan preocupado con alguien ajeno a su familia.

Esta…bien-dijo temari sorprendida

_**Mientras en el Hospital**_

Sakura no podia evitar dejar caer unas lagrimas de dolor y tristeza, la enfermera la

Acababa de decir que no podia levantarse ya que no puede caminar y sus heridas son

Bastantes profundas…

En eso siente que abren la puerta, se seca lo mas rapido que puede sus lagrimas

Pero entra la persona que menos espera el chico de pelo rojo y ojos azules

Ga…ara?-sakura

Sakura…-Dijo gaara ,al verle sus ojos verdes irritados

….-La pelirrosa

Por mi culpa estas en ese estado…No quiero que te vallas de konoha; además no tienes

Porque hacerle caso a ese uchiha, eres fuerte y puedes salir adelante

-dijo gaara algo molesto mirando hacia otro lado

Gaara…-Dic e sakura sorprendida

_Es poco lo que te conozco sakura ,pero e puesto todo lo que e podido de mi para_

_Que me quieras…-_Pensaba el corazón de gaara

Me…perdonas..?-Gaara

Claro…-Le sonríe sakura

_Me encanta cuando sonríe-_pensó gaara

Sakura de nuevo se mira

Inner: VAMOS SAKURA!!!! SHAAA! (XD)

Sakura pone una cara decidida

Pone la única mano que puede mover sobre su otro brazo; cierra los ojos y se cura el brazo

Esto no me ganara –le sonríe sakura a gaara

Gaara se sorprende y le sale un leve sonrojo por la sonrisa

Sakura se sigue curando aunque eso no es suficiente ya que aun debía estar en cama para descansar.

En eso entra Naruto y el Uchiha

Gaara se voltea ve a sasuke, y siente mucha impotencia

Que miras….-Le dijo Sasuke

Gaara le da la espalda

SAKURA CHAN!! Puedes moverte!!!!!!!!-Naruto

Gaara san me inspiro a no dejarme ganar y me cure..-Le respondió sakura feliz

Gaara se sonroja un poco.

Provocando en Uchiha unos celos

Aun así serás un estorbo sakura-le dijo sasuke

No No lo sere..Uchiha por algo entrene todo este tiempo, no me subestimes…- le dice sakura friamente y ala vez triste

En eso entra temari!

AMIGAAA!!! ;o; -Corre temari a abrazarla (XD)

Temari..0.0-Sakura

Jejejeje amiguita! Estas mejor?-temari

Si mucho mejor -sakura

En eso temari mira feo a sasuke

Ella no se ira! ¬¬ -Temari

''_Machista de #"$"# xD'' maldecía temari_

Claro que no me ire yo creo que mañana estaré mejor esque gaste mucho chacra…-Sakura

Sonríe temari

Bueno no te vallas…Pero recuerda siempre seras un pobre estorbo sakura,eres demasiado devil para

Estar en el grupo 7 y menos en esta aldea….solo te dedicas a pololear como lider del grupo,puedo

Mandarte de vuelta ,ja,Si que mejor empieza a entrenar mas porque estas peor que antes,y ni creas que

Me susperaras con el entrenamiento ;por que eres mujer.-Dice sasuke

Naruto y gaara no soportaron mas sus palabras estubieron apunto de apalearlo pero alguien se les adelanyo

TEMARI O.O -Gaara y naruto

Sasuke habia recibido un gran puñetazo de temari

Grr…No subestimes a las mujeres-temari

Sasuke se levanta indignado

Ja mujeres…-Sasuke al decir eso se va

Sakura solo se entristece más.

Sakura..chan..-Temari

Sakura trata de sonreír

Bueno naruto vamonos tenemos que ir hacer guardia con kankuro y sai –dijo temari solos

Demo…demos!-naruto (( Demo pero))

Temari lo toma de la oreja y se lo lleva

_Afuera_

Kuso ¬¬-Naruto ((kuso maldición (¿) ))

_Hospital_

Arigatou Gaara –le dice sakura

Porque?-dice gaara cortantemente

Porque me dio los ánimos que necesitaba n.n-Sakura

Solo dije la verdad,y sakura no quiero que me temas por el demonio…-gaara

Sakura se sonroja

Inner: KYAA sabia que te enamorarías de el y el de nosotras!!!

No digas tonteras-Sakura ; sin darse cuenta había pensado en voz alta

No son tonteras…-Dice Gaara algo molesto

n.nUU Eh…Si…Gomen.-Sakura

Inner: Kya dile lo que sentimos!! El estan hermoso o -decía el inner con carita de corazón xD

'_CALLATEEE )))) '-penso sakura _

Inner: ¬¬ ya ya ya

Gaara-Dijo sakura

…?- Gaara

Me gustaria saber mas de ti….-Sakura

Gaara se sonroja por lo que le dijo, pero a la vez se puso trizte ya que su vida podia

Asustar a sakura

Dije algo malo?-Dice sakura notando la expresión de gaara

No…Sakura Me tengo que ir a mi trabajo..-Dice gaara y se va

KASEKAGE!!-Grita sakura pero gaara ya se habia ido

Suspira

Meti la pata..-se dice sakura

Inner: BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, DEBISTE PREGUNTARLE SI TIENE NOVIAA

Ajjjj Callate..-se dice sakura

Sakura se da vuelta y se duerme aun con los ruidos de la guerra que se convocaba afuera

Mientras en la noche

….sasuke porque fuiste tan duro con sakura chan…?-naruto

Eso no te incumbe naruto-sasuke

Naruto se va molesto; en eso entra sai

Hey Escuche lo que le dijiste a sakura..-Sai

Otro preguntón??-Sasuke

No, porque yo se lo que te pasa.

Que?-dice sasuke

Te encanta esos ojos verdes y su sonrisa,su pelo rosa de color de petalos de cerezo y su inocencia-le dijo sai

Sasuke siente un leve sonrojo

Ja sabia solo te estas preocupando y sintiendo celos..-Sai

Enrealidad sasuke no sabia lo que le estaba pasando, cuando estaba con sakura y naruto sentia

Ese sentimiento de protegerla y sentirse fastidiado(le gustaba xD) por ella,y ahora que no lo hacia se sentia

Molesto.

Te gusta sakura…?-sasuke

Y si me gustara….que harías?-sai

Nada porque no me interesa..-Dice sasuke y se va algo confundido

Sai solo sonrie y se pone a mirar la luna

Me encanta sakura la amo sabes me casare con ella y ella sera mia y no

Tuyo porque ella te odia ahora y me ama , le dire eso par aver su expresión sera

Divertido. - penso sai

_**Al día siguiente**_

Sakura despierta; me siento mejor-piensa sakura

Se levanta va a la ducha del hospital se pone su ropa se peina y va encamino a la casa de los

Hermanos

En eso se siente una explosión

Sakura corre haber que ocurre

En eso ve a un uchiha ,lindo ,pelo largo y m arca en los ojos

IT…A…CH..I –dice sakura horrorizada y sorprendida

Jajaja veo que esta flor me conoce?-Itachi

Sasuke…Te habia ma.tado..-sakura

Eso creyó el…-Dijo itachi colocando una risa maléfica

Sakura se pone en posición de batalla

No me hagas reír pelearas conmigo?-Itachi

Porque no tienes miedo de perder contra una mujer…-sakura

Me agradas..-dice itachi colocándose en posición de batalla

En eso se escucha un grito

SAKURA!!!-Era naruto y sasuke

…..Naruto queda sin palabras y sasuke en estado de show

Que pasa hermanito no te agrada verme?-itachi

Sakura chan deveria estar descansando-naruto

No te preocupes naruto le sonrie sakura

Con que sakura lindo nombre…has pensado en unirte?-Itachi

Estas loco!!!-le grita

Jaja ya veo..-itachi

Nunca abandonare a Tsunade Sama!-Le dice sakura decidida a luchar


	5. La perdida De memoria y las confuciones

_**Gracias…**_

Con que nunca la traicionaras?-Itachi

Si ¬¬ -Sakura

Itachi se acerca al rostro de sakura

Lindos ojos..-itachi

Le da un beso apasionado; todos quedan sorprendidos

Sakura no dice nada…queda paralizada

Lastima que no estes de mi lado…-se separa de ella enterrándole el kunai en el corazón

Sakura Cae al suelo golpeandose muy duro en la cabeza, derramando mucha sangre

SAKURAAAA!!-Gritan todos

Sai corre a ver que pasa con sakura

Aun esta viva…que alguien se la lleve-Sai

Yo..-Dijo Kankuro

Sasuke tenia la mirada hacia abajo

Alguien tira un kunai,pero itachi lo toma sin problema

Naruto estaba ahí detenido mirando el cuerpo de sakura muriéndose…

Sakura chan…-Dijo naruto con angustia

SAKURA SAN!!-Grito una chica

Naruto volteo

Hinata…-san?-dijo naruto

Era Hinata, Ino, Una chica nueva que naruto no conocía y Neji

Hinata e Ino rápidamente se llevan a sakura

Itachi solo sonrie

La chica que naruto no conocía, tenia el pelo rubio, largo,sus ojos eran verdes, era muy linda pero no tanto como Sakura chan, tenia buena figura y al parecer no era débil.

Tsunade Sama mando refuerzos…,Mi nombre es Izumi –dijo la chica

Neji puso pose de pelea

Sasuke levanta su cara tenia el sharingan activado, estaba muy molestó, gaara había sacado su demonio.

Las piernas de naruto no se movían, que pasaba..si sakura chan esta muerta…y la habían apuñalado frente a el

Y el no hizo nada..,naruto no reaccionaba.

Sai se había ido con las chicas ( XD mujeriego)

**Mientras**

Hinata y Ino HAbian echo un sello para cerrarle la herida

Sai-san dijo Ino

Si..?-Sai

Nesecitaremos chakra,Nos ayuda..-Dijo hinata

,…si..-sai

Los 3 empiezan a cerrarle la herida a sakura, sakura se había golpeado en la cabeza brutalmente, y había perdido mucha sangre, pero hinata ya se había encargado de eso.

Ahora solo hay que esperar…-dijo Ino con cara triste

Es probable..que…halla perdido la memoria decía hinta mientras sostenía la cabeza de sakura

Que…-dijo sai

Se golpio muy fuerte en la cabeza..-Dijo Hinata seriamente

Pero Porlomenos ahora…tiene menos posibilidades de morir..-dijo Ino

Sai no dijo nada, solo golpeo la muralla rompiéndola un poco y haciéndose daño en la mano.

**Mientras**

Huy parece que se enojaron.-dijo itachi

Maldito…-Decia el demonio de gaara

Jajaja que pateticos son…ella eligio eso,lastima era muy Linda y tenia buen cuerpo…Ubiera sido buena en la..cama..-dijo itachi

Provocando una rabia indescriptible en sasuke y gaara.

Los dos corren a pegarle pero alguien ya se habia adelantado.

Si,La chica rubia le habia golpeado muy fuerte en su cara,Dejando caer lejos a Itachi.

Perra..-Dijo itachi

Izumi Sonrio

Perra?..Mm..NO esta mal..-Dijo Izumi

Itachi se levanta

Por que una chica como tu tiene esa fuerza..-dijo enojado

Ja, Soy Pariente lejano de Tsunade Sama, la Hokage-Dijo Izumi Orgullosa

Naruto vuelve en si,tenia que darle una leccion a ese tipo.

Otro dia peleamos muñeca,Ahora tengo planes..-Sonrie maliciosamente

TU NO VAS A NINGUNA PARTE-Grita naruto sacando el kyubi

See…El poder..del kyube..-Dice Itachi feliz

No eres el unico que tiene ese poder..naruto-san..-Dijo Izumi

Izumi Saca los ojos rojos del kyubi

Que..-Dice Itachi sorprendido

Ahora te doy miedo?,Acaso eres un gato asustadiso?-le dice burlonamente a itachi

Maldita perra,como tienes ese poder..-Dice itachi enojado

Naruto se sorprendio

''_pero…si soy el unico'' pensaba naruto_

Bueno,Otro dia nos vemos…no pienso perder mi tiempo con uds. Al parecer

lo que queria se esta muriendo -Dijo el

y Desaparece

El demonio de gaara se habia hido,sasuke saco su sharingan y después de eso corren a ver a sakura

**Donde sakura**

Todos estaban en la habitación.

Es tu culpa..-Le dice sasuke a gaara

….-Gaara no dice nada

Si tu no la ubieras dejado en ese estado alomejor sakura se pudo haber defendido!!!-le dijo sasuke

Todos se quedaron en silencio

Sakura empieza a abrir los ojos

Donde estoy…-dijo ella con la voz delicada

SAKURA CHAN!!-Grito naruto emocionado

Quien es sakura..,quienes son uds…donde estoy!!!!-grito sakura asustada

Todos quedan paralizados a la respuesta de ella.

Sa..kur..a chan..-dice naruto

Eres Sakura Haruno..-Dice friamente Izumi

Soy sakura?-dice ella confundida

Si..,y nosotros te ayudamos, ellos son tus amigos-mirando hacia otro lado

Sakura..No recuerdas nada?-dijo temari

No,Ni siquiera se quien eres –Sakura se póne a llorar

Quiero..saber quienes son…-sige llorando

Sakura…,Dijo naruto triste

Sasuke no habia dicho nada

Hinata no se sorprendería, porque esto ya se lo temía.

Losiento,Naruto-Kun-dice hinata avergonzada

Hicimos lo que pudimos se excuso Ino tristemente

Sakura segia llorando ya que ella queria saber quien eran,sentia que debia savber,y le dolia mucho la cabeza

Cuando intetaba recordar.

Para de Llorar como una cría-le dijo fríamente Izumi

Sakura la mira con ojos llorosos

…Perdiste la memoria,por eso no recuerdas nada –Le dijo

Gaara queria abrazarla, pero no pudo ya que se sentía culpable, esto era su culpa.

Sakura se seca las lagrimas

Izumi-san quienes son ellos?-dijo sakura

Que se presenten ellos-Dice ella

Frentuda!!!,Como no me recuerdas TT soy Ino, a la que decías Ino cerda!-Dijo ella

Ino…-sonrio sakura

Me recuerdas??-Dijo Ino emocionada

No…Losiento Ino.san-Dijo sakura

Todos habian dicho sus nombres e intentaban hace recordar a sakura pero 0 resultado

Bueno,creo que sakura debe descansar dijo Hinata

Retirándose Todos

Sakura se pone a mirar por la ventana

_Porque Querian que ella recordara,de verdad eran sus amigos-pensaba sakura_

Sakura se escapa por la ventana y se sube al techo observando el lindo paisaje

Que lindo paisaje –sonrie ella

Sakura no se percata que atrás de ella hay alguien.

Sakura-san..-dice una voz que se le hace familiar a ella.

Sakura voltea y sonrie

Ola Gaara-san ese es tu nombre sierto? –sonrie ella

Si…-dice gaara sonrojandose por la sonrisa de sakura

dime..-Sakura

Gaara se sienta a su lado

Perdoname…esto es mi culpa,le dice el

Garaa…-sakura

Gaara se acerca mas al rostro de sakura

En eso le viene un recuerdo

_Falsh Back_

_Gaara curandole la mano a sakura_

_Fin de Flash Back_

A sakura le empieza a doler la cabeza,cayendo desmayada en los brazos de gaara

Gaara la mira con dulzura y le acaricia el cabello.

''_sakura…'' pensaba el_

Al verla dormir no puede evitar abrazarla

Por favor Perdóname..-le dice Tristemente

Sakura abre los ojos

Gaara..-dice algo sonrojada

Gaara la suelta rápidamente moviendo su cabeza ocultando sus mejillas rojas

T-Tu te caiste desmayada..y…paso..eso..-dice nervioso

Recorde..algo Gaara san..-Le dice sakura

Gaara lo mira con curiosidad a sakura

…estabamos los dos y tu me estabas curando mi dedo..-le dice sakura sonriendo

Gaara se sonroja y recuerda esa vez.

Lindo Atardecer no?-le dijo sakura

Si..-le dice gaara mirando el atardecer

….Me encantaría poder recordar todo…-dice entristecida

No creo que te agrade recordar todo…-dice gaara

Por que?-le pregunta

Por..sasuke..-Le dice gaara

_Mejor no decirle hocino la entristeceré mas-dice gaara_

Yo que Gaara….-aparece sasuke atrás de ellos dos

Ola sasuke –saluda ella

Yo ya me iba..-Dice Gaara

Gaara se levanta y se baja, quedando sakura y sasuke solos.

Sakura sigue viendo el atardecer

Sakura..-dice sasuke

Dime..-le responde

Quiero decirte algo..importante.-dice sasuke mirando hacia otro lado

…que es..-Sakura

Yo…Tu…Tu…m e…-Sasuke se empieza a colocar colorado

En eso le viene algo a sakura

_Flash Back_

_YO LO AMO MAS QUE A NADIE SASUKE KUN,PORFAVOR NO SE BALLA QUEDESE CONMIGO…-sakura decia llorando_

_después de todo esto…Aun siges siendo un estorbo..-sasuke_

_Sasuke empieza a caminar_

_NO VALLAS!!!-Grita sakura llorando_

_Después todo se hacia borroso_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Tu me odias…-decia sakura con una lagrima cayendo

Que..-dice sasuke

Recorde…algo..tuyo..sasuke…y…no me gusto…-decia sakura

Que recordaste sakura?-le dice sasuke

Que tu..me odias…y que solo soy un estorbo…-dice sakura apretando los puños.

Sasuke baja la mirada

No es asi..-le dice

Pero..yo recorde…-sakura

Sasuke la veia como le caian las lagrimas.

Tu eres mi unica amiga sakura, y su tu me segias seria tu fin –le dice sasuke

Yo te amaba..?-le pregunta sakura

Si, nose si todavía lo haces

En eso algo del interior de sakura depsierta

_NO NO LO AMAS SAKURA,Tu quieres a Gaara ….-Le decía su inner_

_Pero mis recuerdos..dicen otra cosa..-le responde ella en su pensamiento_

…_.lo** amabas**…ya no_ –le dice su inner

Sakura…,tu me agradas…-le dice sasuke yéndose

Sakura se ba a la habitación del hospital y se duerme

Alguien entra en la habitación de sakura,alguien malo…muy malo

Esa persona sonríe maliciosamente, la toma y se la lleva dejando una nota.

Linda Sakura, Ahora si serás mía…-Dice llevándosela lejos muy lejos

**Día siguiente**

Gaara se despierta temprano sin avisar para ir a ver a sakura

Pero cuando llega ve a naruto leyendo una nota

Y Sakura-san…?-dice gaara

Se la llevo..-dice Izumi apareciendo de las sombras

Quien..-Dice gaara enojado

Itachi..-Dice naruto

Sasuke entra justo y escucha todo

KUSO!-grita gaara

Temari entra con un ramos de flores

Y sakura ¿?-pregunta

**Todos agachan su cabeza**

Que paso…?-temari

Gaara levanta su cara,sus ojos demostraban tristesa y dolor

_''porque sakura san..?,es mi culpa que estes en ese estado...Esto es mi culpa...'' pensaba Gaara_

Naruto Habia notado el afecto que estaba sintiendo gaara hacia sakura.

Pero eso ahora no le importaba,sakura chan estaba en peligro y tenia que ayudarla.

Gracias Por Leer,Espero que les gustee:)

**_Matta ne_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Arigatou!**_

_**( lalalala ) mis pensamientos xD**_

**_n.nU aclaración por si se confunden _**

_**Capitulo Anterior**_

_KUSO!-grita gaara_

_Temari entra con unos ramos de flores_

_Y sakura ¿?-pregunta _

_**Todos agachan su cabeza**_

_Que paso…?-temari_

_**Ahora; **_

_**Le cuentan todo a temari**_

QUE?!!-Grita Temari

Izumi suspira

Gaara, en ese momento lo único que quería era matar a itachi y abrazar a la linda de

Sakura-san, en cambio sasuke lo único que quería era matar de una vez por todas a su hermano.

_**Donde itachi**_

_**Sakura aun dormía**_

Que inocente se ve cuando duerme**_-decía una chica de pelo rojo y ojos negros, alta, con la misma vestimenta_**

_**De itachi.**_

_**Itachi solo sonrió maliciosamente, en eso entra otro chico al parecer guapo, ojos azules y pelo rubio e igual con la misma**_

_**Vestimenta de los otro dos.**_

Azuky-san quien es esta niña?-decía el chico apuntando a sakura

Un juguete de Itachi sama-respondió la chica

El chico no dijo nada solo miro a itachi, que reía pervertidamente.

Sakura empieza abrir sus ojos esmeraldas, se estira y se asusta

Donde estoy??!!-Grita Ella ;Asustada

Bienvenida Sakura-san…Soy Tu 'Gran' Amigo Itachi no me recuerdas-sonríe maliciosamente

Lo siento, No recuerdo Nada..-dice la chica con un poco de tristeza

El chico rubio se da cuenta del jueguito de Itachi sama, al parecer Azuky ya sabía.

Bueno, Sakura-san, Yo soy Itachi Uchiha –Dijo el

Uchi...ha…-dijo sakura

Si, creó que conoces a mi hermano menor?-Itachi

_**Sakura asiste con la cabeza**_

Ya veo..-Dice el

Yo soy Azuky Motosuwashi –dice fríamente.

…Yo Yamatto Rizuha –Dice el sonriéndole.

Yo Sakura Haruno –Dice Inocentemente

Bueno..Bueno ,Sakura colócate esto..-dice itachi interrumpiendo

Mm?,Que es eso Itachi-san..?-Pregunta sakura

Es tu nuevo uniforme, no recuerdas?,eres mi esclava...Además…mi alumna soy tu sensei ,enserio no recuerdas

Nada…-dice el (obviamente mintiendo ¬¬)

Lo siento no recuerdo,Pero porque soy tu esclava?-dice ella

Pues…veraz…Te gane en una apuesta-dice mintiendo

**_Sisi...Eso..,le diré que sus amigos la vendieron…jeje que inteligente soy-pensaba itachi_**

Ah..Bueno, esperó que no sea fea el vestuario-sonríe ella

_**Sakura se lo coloca, era algo parecido al de itachi solo que mas corto (( ¬¬ porque sera )).**_

Te queda muy bien sakura-san!!-Dijo itachi

Graa...Gracias sensei –dice ella

Bueno falta algo..-dijo itachi

Que cosa..-sonrie ella

…Necesito que odies, y que me des tu placa y además que te tomes el pelo –dijo el seriamente

Sakura le entrega la placa, se hace un tomate muy lindo y se deja unas mechas en cada lado, ahora solo le

Faltaba odiar..., como aria eso?

Muy bien sakura,te queda muy bien el tomate, bien …-Dice itachi

_Itachi toma la placa de sakura y le hace una **X** justo en el signo, luego le devuelve la placa._

Toma quédatela- le dice itachi

_Se lo coloca en el cuello_

Bueno,sakura es hora de que aprendas y te explice algunas cosas-dice maliciosamente

''**_hora veraz sasuke,te arrebatare todo,hasta tu 'noviecita', que no esta mal '' pensaba itachi_**

**Mientras**

Todos estaban en busca de sakura

Disculpen tengo que hacer unos asuntos con unos amigos, dice izumi

Ok- dice gaara

Izumi se dirige al bosque muy muy lejos xD, va a un especie de palacio, se cambia de ropa y va donde

El mayor de los Uchihas.

Señor, todo va a reacuerdo al plan-dijo izumi haciendo una reverencia

Muy bien Izumi-chan,Ahora…Anda a ver a tu amiga sakura y enséñale a odiar..-dice sonriendo maliciosamente

Si..Señor.-Dice Izumi retirándose

_**Donde sakura**_

**_Sakura estaba practicando, no era mala, a la opinión de Yamatto era muy buena kunoichi_**

Lo Haces Muy Bien Haruno-san –Dijo sin ninguna expresión en su cara

Encerio?-dijo con una linda sonrisa

S-Si..-Dijo el

_**Entra izumi**_

IZUMI CHAN!!-Grita Sakura alegremente

Eh..Ola sakura-san..-Dice Izumi Avergonzada.

Izumi-chan , Porque no me dijiste que tenia dueño?-pregunta sakura

Dueño..?-Izumi

Si, Itachi sama me dijo que era su esclava –dice dudosamente

Ah..Se me habia olvidado..-Dice ella

**_KUSO, COMO MIIII ITACHI QUIERE A ELLA Y NO AMII!!!-Pensaba ENOJADISIMA Izumi_**

Sakura, Los chicos dijeron que bueno que te viniste acá, porque allá solo estorbabas…

También dijeron que no les interesaba si estabas viva o no, ellos te quieren ver muerta y

Además el kasekage solo te ve como una puta,y sasuke como un jueguito…-Dijo Izumi Fríamente mirando

A los ojos esmeraldas de sakura.

Todo eso le había llegado, porque sentía la necesidad de llorar, si no los recordaba….

Sakura dejo escapar una lagrima.

Ah sakura-san, Te digo eres una debilucha de primera, ósea hasta mi hermanita chica te vence..-dijo riéndose

Y yéndose a la vez.

'**_Listo espero que con esto quede conforme Itachi-sama'-Pensó Izumi_**

Sakura estaba trizte y a la vez sentia un sentimiento de venganza de rencor…de detestar…

No quiero sentir odio..-Dijo susurrando sakura y a la vez dejando caer una lagrima.

Sakura…san..-Dijo yamatto

_**Hubo un momento de silencio**_

_**Sakura dirige su mirada al cielo**_

_**Se estaba oscureciendo, estaba saliendo la luna llena.**_

_**En eso entra Itachi**_

Sakura…Ven….-Le ordeno Itachi

S-si..-dijo sakura siguiéndole

Llegan a la habitación de Itachi

Sensei,que hacemos acá..?-dijo sakura

El solo sonríe maliciosamente

Porque no te das una ducha le dice itachi

Etto… Bueno?-Dice dudosa sakura

Ven Aquí estan las termales.. dijo itachi

Gracias Sensei-dijo sakura

_**Entrando a cambiarse**_

**Mientras**

SAKUURA CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!-Gritaba naruto

Maldición si ese bastardo le hace algo a sakura-chan, se las vera conmigo…-dijo kankuro

Y las chicas…-pregunto sai

Se quedaron en casa por si sakura recuerda el camino a mi casa –dijo fríamente Gaara

Sasuke no habia dicho nada en todo el camino

Pasa Algo Uchiha-san..-Pregunto Neji

Hmp- dijo (¿??) sasuke

Naruto suspira

A el que le importa sakura-chan, seguramente lo hace porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer –dijo naruto

Al oir ese comentario Sasuke se enojo.

Lo puso contra la pared.

…No digas cosas que no sabes Naruto-Baka…-Dijo sasuke enojado

Sai sonrió

Gaara seguía buscando a sakura.

Parece que el mas interesado es Gaara –dijo Sai

¬¬ -Naruto y sasuke


	7. Esto A penas comienza

Arigatou!!!

y Gomen ´por la demora...u.uU

Ahora se vienee uno largo: D

**Mientras sakura**

**Estaba en las termas, disfrutando el agua caliente,la chica mira el cielo, observa las estrellas y la luna ,cierra los ojos y…**

_**Quien Soy? Se pregunta ella misma.**_

_**Eres Sakura Shanaaro! –Dice Su Inner**_

…**_Si se que soy Sakura, Pero De Verdad Quien Soy, cual es mi objetivo?, Mi meta, Porque? Porque No recuerdo nada!!!!- _Se dice Sakura**

_**No Agas Tantas preguntas que me mareas 0-Inner**_

_**¬¬ No sirves mucho…-dijo sakura**_

_**En eso entra Itachi,Con el pelo suelto ,sin ropa y con una toalla en la parte baja ((¬ OMG!! XD))**_

_**Sakura Se Sonroja Totalmente y intenta taparse lo mas posible.**_

_**Se sienta quedando frente a sakura **_

_**Sakura Tenia el pelo mojado, apenas le tapaba esa toalla,y sus mejillas tenían un color carmensi,por vergüenza.**_

**_Sakura trataba de desviar las miradas de itachi (( W sus miradas seductoras!!! KYAAA//// xD ))_**

_**Em...Itachi-Sensei… o///o-Dice sakura roja**_

_**mm..-Itachi**_

**_Pensé que las aguas eran divididas-dijo sakura_**

_**Emm..Noh…-Le dice**_

_**Ah..-dice sakura**_

_**Te molesta?? –Itachi**_

_**Noo..jeje –con gotita en la cabeza**_

_**Itachi la vuelve a mirar**_

_**Te gusta ¿?**_

…_**-Sakura no dica nada…**_

_**Yo..No losé u,u –Sakura**_

_**Entiendo…-Le dice itachi**_

_**Itachi-Sensei..-Dice Sakura**_

_**mm-Itachi**_

_**Uds Sabe cual era mi proposito mi objetivo?-Sakura**_

_**Itachi solo la mira**_

_**Uds Sabe sierto??!!-Dice Sakura**_

_**Yo….-Dice Itachi**_

''_**Su Objetivo…?''**_

_**SABE ¡!?-insiste sakura interrumpiendo los pensamientos de itachi**_

_**Gomenasai Pero No lo sé-le dice itachi**_

_**Entiendo..Perdoneme..ami..Yo no…deb..i Gritarle…-sakura.**_

_**Hmpf…No Importa..-Dice**_

_**Sakura se levanta del agua,y se va.**_

'_**esa chica tiene algo…tentador..'-piensa itachi**_

_**Mientras**_

**_Sakura se secaba el cuerpo, se secaba el pelo y se ponia ropa._**

_**Odio…No recordar las cosas..-Decia tristemente.**_

_**Sakura empieza a soltar lagrimas**_

_**Porque..Me sale agua de mis ojos?-Penso sakura**_

_**Inner: BAKAA!!,Es Porque Lloramos,Porque Lloramos..?**_

_**Es que Quiero Recordar..Quiero Saber Quien Soy,Mi proposito,Saber quien realmente es mi amigo mi enemigo , descubrir mi objetivo….-Se decia sakura Llorando**_

_**:…Somos Sakura Haruno,KUNOICHI de KONOHA!!!!, y Nuestro objetivo es ser felices -Le dijo Su Inner Sonriendo y felicitando con un dedo**_

_**Aun Asi No recuerdo…Cuando intento todo se hace borroso…-Empieza a llorar- Y…Y..NO recuerdo…-Decia **_

_**Porque Ablas Sola? –Le decia Yamatto quien habia oido todo.**_

_**Yamatto…san..-Dijo Sakura Con Lagrimas en los ojos**_

_**Ja..Sabia que estabas loca pero no tanro **_

_**Inner: M ALDIIITOOO ¬0¬ GRRR**_

_**Je,ablaba conmigo mismo..Ja…Si. Capaz que allá sido una loca lástima que no recuerde nada..-Dijo ella sonriendo**_

_**Sakura Chan..-Dijo El**_

_**Me dijiste sakura-chan –sonrie ella**_

''_**sakura chan,Alguien me decia asi…''**_

_**Flash Back**_

_**SAKURA CHAN –Decia un Chico de pelo Amarillo e ojos azules sonriendola**_

_**NARUTO!!!-Dijo Ella Feliz**_

_**Se dan un Abrazo,la mano de naruto baja a otra parte XD,Y sakura le da un zape xD**_

_**Uú Baka..No te propases…!!!-Sakura**_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

_**Naruto…-Dijo sakura**_

_**Mm?-Yamatto**_

_**Recorde Que Naruto Me decia ''Sakura chan '' –Dijo Ella Sonriendo..**_

_**No sera lindo cuando recuerdes todo..y te des cuenta de la verdad…-Dijo el**_

_**Cual verdad?...Espera..estoy viviendo mentiras??!-Dijo Sakura**_

_**Jeje me diviertes chica…-dijo**_

_**Dime!!! –Sakura**_

_**Yamatto se acerca a la cara de sakura,rosando su rostro, acercándose cada vez mas…y mas hasta llegar a que las narices se toquen.**_

_**Descúbrelo tu misma…niña –le dice yamatto**_

_**En eso Sakura Recuerda algo**_

_**  
**_

_**El chico de pelo rojo y ella estaban muy cercas**_

_**El le curaba la mano,y los dos se sonrojaban por el acercamiento.**_

_**Ese chico…es Gaara..-Dijo Sakura**_

_**mm… -Dice Yamatto Junto a la nariz de sakura xD**_

_**En eso Entra Itachi O.O**_

_**¬.¬ Que pasa aki…-Dice Itachi Al ver la ecena xD**_

_**Sakura se pone como un tomate **_

_**Etto..Etto..Etto…sensei..no es lo que uds piensa…O//o-Sakura**_

_**Yamatto al ver la cara de sakura ya que le parecia divertido xD**_

_**Je, Justo Nos íbamos a Besar..-Dijo Yamatto sonriendo**_

_**NO se te olvides que ella es MI esclava,-dijo itachi algo molesto ( o celoso??! xD)**_

_**  
Diciendo eso Itachi Se va **_

_**Yamatto Pone Una cara seria**_

_**PORQUE DIJISTE ESO ////// -sakura**_

_**Ja…,estas roja..niña-Le sonríe, pero Vuelve a colocar su cara seria**_

_**Ten cuidado sakura chan, Itachi es peligroso Sobre todo si eres su esclava…le dice eso y se va dejándola ahí con la duda**_

_**Es cierto..Se me habia olvidado..que era esclava de Itachi sensei..-Penso**_

_**Inner: KYAA!!,DEL ITACHI-SEXY!!**_

_**/U Si..-Le responde en sus pensamientos **_

_**Inner: Pero Recordaste algo no es asi**_

_**Si..De Gaara…-diciendo eso sus mejillas colocan**_

_**un lindo rojo**_

_**Inner: ahh..see….Gaasexy es lindo,hay y el es tan preocupadoo El Inner de Sakura pone ojos de corazones xD**_

_**Mientras**_

_**Yo no me boy hasta encontrar a sakura-san …-Dijo Gaara**_

_**NI YOOOOO!! SAKURA CHAN ES LA PERSONA QUE YO SIEMPRE PROTEGEREEEEEEE 0 -Gritaba naruto**_

_**Hmpf Tu Niña No mandas…¬¬..Iremos en busca de sakura..-Dijo Sasuke sin la necesidad de gritar**_

_**Necios…,Dice Izumi Escupiendo el suelo**_

_**IZUMI-BAKAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-Grito Naruto xD**_

_**Pero recibio un GRAN golpe de parte de izumi**_

_**¬¬ No me insultes Uzumaki-Baka –Le dijo**_

_**TTTT –naruto**_

_**Sai no pudo evitar reirse**_

_**JaJAJAJAJAJa X'D – Sai**_

_**Sasuke miro hacia donde gaara y ya no estaba**_

_**Mierda..se me va adelantar-Penso Sasuke**_

_**DONDE GAARA**_

''_**Como tan estupído,Nunca me di cuenta,pero el Bastardo de Itachi,se dirigia hacia alla…y por aquí hay un palacio abandonado!! ''-Pensaba gaara mientras corria.**_

_**Sasuke lo seguía**_

_**Deja de segirme,puedes volver…yo rescatare a sakura…No te preocupes ,Sasuke..-Dijo Gaara Friamente **_

_**Hmpf..Tu solo?,No me agas reir ,ademas sakura me pertenece… No voy a dejar que mi hermano me quite mi trofeo……-dijo Sasuke**_

_**Gaara se enojo por el comentario**_

_**PRIMERO,Sakura NOOOO es tuya,SEGUNDO!!,NO INCUMBE EN TU MALDITA VENGANZA!! Y TERCERO NO ES UN OBJETO..-Dijo El enojado,después de eso siguió en busca de sakura ignorando al vengador.**_

_**Baka…Penso Gaara**_

_**Mientras**_

_**Itachi sensei me llamo-Dijo sakura**_

_**Si..sakura-Dijo el**_

_**Digame..-Dijo sonriendo**_

_**Vienen los traidores de tus supuestos amigos,Supongo que sabes que ellos no te quieren…-Dijo el**_

_**Sakura asiste con la cabeza tristemente**_

_**Muestrale lo que te e enseñado…-Puso Cara Maliciosa**_

_**Después…tenemos algo pendiente…Sakurita..-Le dijo**_

_**S-S-si..Sensei..-Algo roja por el comentario**_

_**Retirandose**_

_**Izumi Aparece de las Sombras**_

_**Con que sakurita? –dijo Izumi celosa**_

_**Si…ella es la indicada..-Dijo el friamente ignorando los sentimientos de izumi**_

_**Itachi sama…-dijo soltando unas lagrimas**_

_**Deja de llorar como una cria,entiende ella es la indicada para**_

_**Expandir mi clan…,tu no…Sabes que no eres de mi tipo..-Dijo el**_

_**Pero..Itachi..Sama..-Dijo Izumi dolida**_

_**Ya vete,Estorbo..-Le dijo**_

_**Izumi deja caer unas lágrimas y se va.**_

_**Mientras**_

_**Llegamos…-Dijo Gaara **_

_**Si..-Dijo sasuke excitado por toda la sangre que demarraria el **_

_**Yo ire directo por sakura,Tu Uchiha Cubre mi espalda..¬¬-Dijo Gaara**_

_**Hey!!,Quien dijo que tu eras el líder o.ó-Sasuke**_

_**Pero sasuke ve que no le responde,era porque gaara estab sorprendido por lo que veia detrás de sasuke**_

_**Sasuke voltea..**_

_**Sa..ku..ra-Sasuke**_

_**Ja…Dignas a decir mi nombre?-Dijo sakura**_

_**Los chicos se habian sorprendido,Sakura vestia el mismo vestimento que itachi solo que mas corto dejando ver sus piernas,El pelo lo tenia tomado como un tomate,sus ojos mostraban algo de rencor,pero aun asi seguia siendo hermosa.**_

_**PORQUE?-Dijo sasuke enojado**_

_**Gaara no habia pestañado (( cuando lo acen? XDU))**_

_**Porque Porque Sakura TU no eres Como mi hermano!-LE dijo Sasuke**_

_**Jajaja,que patetico Sasuke Uchiha,pense que peliarias y me dirias estorbo no?-Dijo sakura **_

_**Sakura…-Dijo Gaara**_

_**Y Tu gaara deja de mirarme haci,no te debo nada ,No soy tu estupido objeto sexual ni naada de eso …ja..Idiotas…A que an venido..-Dijo sakura**_

…_**Por..TI!!-Gaara**_

_**Por mi?...-Dijo Sakura**_

_**SI..Idiota!!!, No entiendes que te necesitamos alla?-Dijo el**_

_**Sakura le da una buena patada a sasuke**_

_**Sasuke deja salir un gemido de dolor, ya que le habia pegado en su parte baja**_

_**No..Me insultes..Je..-Dijo sakura**_

_**Maldita….Pe…rr…a-Dijo sasuke**_

_**Sakura saca el kunai y se lo entierra en la espalda**_

_**PERRA TU MADRE!!-Le dijo Sakura**_

_**Al oir eso hace que sasuke le salga esas manchas en su piel**_

…_**NO INSULTES A MI MADRE!!!!-Le dijo Sasuke**_

_**Sakura Lame el kunai con sangre**_

''_**Yo…Yo…Tu..Sakura..Me agradas..-Sasuke''**_

_**Empieza a sacudir su cabeza…**_

''_**el no me quiere el..solo me utiliza..-Se dijo Sakura''**_

_**Sasuke iba a golpear a sakura pero gaara lo detiene**_

_**Ah?-Sasuke**_

_**Que haces Kasekage-Baka..-Dijo Sakura**_

_**Gaara deja caer una lagrima….**_

_**Inner Sakura: QUE? GAARA LLORA??**_

_**Porque..Dejas caer agua de tus ojos..-dice sakura sorprendida**_

_**Como quieres que no las deje caer,mirate sakura tu no eras asi…Tu le sonreias a la vida…No eras lo que eres ahora,Eras Linda,Inocente,tierna y lo mas importante..Pura y Sincera..-Dijo El**_

_**Gaara….No llores..YO SIEMPRE E SIDO ASI!!-grito sakura**_

_**NOOOO!, Tu no eras asi sakura!!!-Le dijo**_

_**Sasuke se levanta**_

_**Tu siempre me sonreias y me decias sasuke kun,con esa sonrisa calida que subia el animo..-Sasuke**_

_**Sasuke…-Dijo sakura **_

_**Gaara se acerca a sakura**_

_**ALEJATE; con que cara me dices eso…NUNCA…ME trataste…..COMO DEBIAAA!!! SASUKE B AKAAAAAAAAA!-Grito sakura llorando**_

…_**TE FUISTE,Deje de amar …Con ese calido…amor..que sentia antes…Todo..por tu maldita traicion sasuke…Puedo recordar eso…junto con el dolor…..con que cara..me dices que tengo **_

_**Que ser la de antes…-Dijo sakura llorando**_

_**Sakura…-sasuke**_

_**Gaara se acerca mas**_

_**NO TE ACERKES…-Dijo sakura**_

_**  
SAKURA PORFAVOR REACCIONAA!!-Le grita gaara**_

_**Sakura se tira al suelo llorando**_

_**Porque…Me hacen sufrir mas…y mas…-Decia sakura llorando**_

_**NO ME TORTUREN MAS!!!-Les dijo**_

_**En eso aparece Yamatto**_

_**Sakura..Chan…Te estan asiendo mucho daño….-dijo el**_

_**Yamatto..Chan….-Dijo sakura llorando**_

_**Sakura…hay muchas cosas que no entenderas-Dijo gaara**_

_**Claro que no entendere gaara,soy una mujer y tu hombre,no podermos entendernos…Yo quiero que me traten como lo meresco…-Sakura llorando**_

_**Yamatto la abraza**_

_**No..Llores Niña-le dijo yamatto**_

_**Gaara no soportaba mas..esa ecena, Empuja a yamatto,Se acerca a sakura que segia llorando**_

_**Losiento Sakura,No lo soporto mas..-Gaara**_

_**Diciendo eso,se acerca a los labios de sakura, y la besa**_

_**INNER: Q..UE O/////o**_

_**Sasuke se enoja por el beso,y yamatto estaba tirado en el piso enojado tambien**_

_**Gaara segia besando a sakura**_

_**Sakura se suelta**_

_**Maldito..-le dice**_

_**Sakura-san, entiende…quiero estar a tu lado..-Le dijo gaara**_

_**Sakura le da una cachetaada**_

_**NO…ME utilizes…-Dice sakura copn la cabeza abajo**_

_**Gaara se sorprende por la cachetada…**_

_**Yamatto se levanta**_

_**En eso aparece un ejército de akatsuki ( creo que asi se escribe xD?? )**_

_**Sakura Chan..Vamonos…-Le dice yamatto**_

_**Sakura le da la espalda a los dos..**_

_**Gomenasai…Gaara…Sasuke…-Piensa ella**_

_**Si…Vamonos Yamatto….-Dice sakura **_

_**EsPera…Sakura!!!!!-Dice sasuke**_

_**N o..Sasuke basta..!! entiende…deseo..quedarme aquí…ahora tu.. eres el estorbo aquí junto a gaara,Vallanze ya que somos**_

_**Enemigos y estamos en guerra…-Dice sakura**_

_**Entonces…UDS!! UDS son los que an atacado mi pueblo!!-Gaara**_

_**Se…Listo Gaara Ahora Te puedes Ir…-Dijo Sakura-Antes que te maten…**_

_**Diciendo eso Yamatto y sakura se van**_

_**SAKURA SAAAAaaaaaaan!-Grita gaara**_

_**Me odia…rio Sasuke**_

…_**-Gaara no dijo nada al respecto**_

_**Maldito ITACHIII!!!-Grito Sasuke**_

_**Corriendo Hacia el palacio.**_

_**Esperame..Sasuke..-Dijo Gaara **_

_**Siguiendolo**_

''_**Sakura….Prometo traerte de vuelta…ami lado..''..Penso Gaara**_

_**Mientras**_

_**No..Los mataste??!-Itachi**_

_**Sakura desvia su mirada**_

_**No pude…-Sakura**_

_**Ja…sabia..-Izumi**_

_**Muy Bien..Izumi,Encargate de ellos..-Dijo el**_

_**Si…Itachi sama…**_

_**Izumi Desaparece**_

_**En Otra parte**_

_**Yamatto estaba en la puerta**_

_**Alejate..-izumi**_

_**Izumi-san…Olvidate de …Itachi..-Le mira seriamente**_

_**Nunca…el es con quien sere feliz!!!-Dijo izumi seriamente**_

_**Yamatto se hacerca a su rostro**_

_**El no te ama..-Dijo Yamatto**_

_**Are…Que..Que,..El me ame!!-Dijo Izumi**_

_**Yamatto sonrie**_

_**El no ama…el se obsesiona..Dijo Yamatto**_

…_**-Izumi**_

_**Pero..yo..si amo..-Yamatto**_

_**Se hacerca al rostro de Izumi y le besa sus labios**_

_**Izumi Se aparta**_

_**BAKA…!!,Ese..Beso..Lo tenia para Itachi!!!-Dice Izumi Furiosa**_

…_**Ja…,pues ahora es mio…-Dijo Yamatto**_

_**Lo empuja**_

_**Baka,Ahora Matare a esos tontos…y Itachi Sera..Mio..-Dijo Izumi **_

_**Porque…Lo quieres..a el..-Yamatto frio**_

_**Tu…Nunca comprenderás…mis sentimientos..hacia el..yamatto-baka…-dijo izumi yéndose.**_

_**Y tu…nunca comprenderás que te amo..-Susurro Yamatto.**_

_**Mientras**_

_**Entramos…-Sasuke**_

_**Los encontre chicos!!-Izumi**_

_**Eh?,Izumi.san-Gaara**_

_**Los estaba buscando..-Izumi**_

_**Izumi se acerca a sasuke…**_

_**Sasuke,Sabes…..-dijo ella**_

…_**-Sasuke**_

_**Te pareces a tu hermano..-Izumi**_

_**Muy cerca de el…Sin que se dieran cuenta saka un kunai**_

_**Por…eso…no quiero hacer esto..pero me encanta…..-le entierra el kunai.-La sangre**_

_**Sasuke cae al piso,por 1 patadasa y 2 apuñaladas.**_

_**UCHIHa!!-Dice gaara**_

_**Ahora siges tu..kasekagee…-Izumi**_

_**Gaara empieza a mover su arena**_

_**No necesitare mucha arena con una mujer…-dice gaara burlándose**_

_**GRAVE ERROR GAARA..-Grito Izumi**_

_**Sus ojos se colocaron rojos,Su chakra empezo a colcoarse de color naranjo….**_

_**9 COLAS!!-Grito Izumi**_

_**El…Ky..ubi,Tendre Que Activar mi maximo chakra…-Penso Gaara**_

**_Gaara Activa su máximo poder._**

_**Izumi, No pense que diria esto..pero..Moriras…eh.,..activado mi maximo..nivel…y si me dañas…saldra mi demonio…no hay forma que ganes…-sonríe maliciosamente**_

_**Eso lo..veremos..,Con sus dientes afueras y ojos rojos**_

_**Izumi corre a matarlo..Pero Gaara Se defiende con su arena e incluso la ataca**_

_**Deja de jugar con arenita…!!!-Dijo Izumi Atacandolo**_

_**Ja..esa arenita te mata..-Dijo Gaara maliciosamente**_

_**Ellos peliaban y peliaban sin parar.**_

_**En una arbol Yamatto Observaba la pelea**_

''_**Izumi…por..que…u,u''-Pensaba Yamatto**_

_**DEJA DE ESTORBAR IZUMI,DEJAME IR A MATAR A ITACHI!!-Gaara**_

_**NUNCA,NO TOKARAS A MI ITACHI ENTENDISTEEE!!!!!!! kYYAAAAAAa!!!-LO ataca coratdnole la cara, pero la cara se vuelve a armar,pegandole fuerte en el estomago a izumi**_

''…_**itachi…''….-pensá Izumi**_

_**Flash Back**_

_**HAbia una niñita,rubia llorando **_

_**Singf…-Lloraba la niña sin parar**_

_**Un niño chico se le acerco a izumi**_

_**MAmAAAA miraa la niña demonio esta llorando!!-Niño**_

_**Hayy Mijito!! Alejatye de esa cosa, que te puede hacer daño..-Mama**_

_**Izumi Saca Su Kyubi**_

_**Gr….No me molesten….Porfavor…-Izumi**_

_**La mujer y su hijo salen corriendo**_

_**Izumi Deja de usar el kyubi y sige llorando**_

_**Por que a nadie le intereso?..-Segia llorando**_

_**Papa…y Mama…Me abandonaron…aquí..aun asi..Los SIGO ESPERANDO POR QUEEEEEEE!!!-Gritaba llorando**_

_**No grites..Niña..-Dijo Un chico Con una cola de caballo,Ojos rojos,Su mirada era fria pero el era muy lindo,tenia unas marcas en su cara.**_

…_**-La niña segia llorando**_

_**Le entrega una cosa para comer**_

_**Ella se lo come…Aun asi Sige llorando**_

_**No llores….Yo si te quiero…Ven comigo..Niña del Kyubi..-Dijo ese chico.**_

_**La chica rubia se sonroja…Y le sonrie**_

_**Encerio…Me quieres…-Dijo la niña estusiamada**_

_**Si…y Mucho..ven sigeme…-Le dijo**_

_**Cual es tu nombre ..-le pregunto algo avergonzada**_

_**Uchiha Itachi…Y el tuyo niña…De los ojos de esmeralda…-Dijo Itachi.**_

_**I-Izumi n///n –Dijo Izumi Feliz Y sonrojada por el comentario de Itachi**_

_**Izumi Lo abraza**_

_**Lo quiero Itachi –Dijo izumi**_

_**Itachi solo le sonrie**_

_**((TT hay que tierno itachi! ))**_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

_**POR ESOO!! NO PERDERE!!!...El siempre cuido de mi,y me quiso mucho…Por eso..NO perdere..-El Poder De Izumi Aumenta.**_

…_**Con que de verdad lo amas?-Gaara**_

…_**Si…el siempre fue tan pediente de mi….pero cuando conocio…a Haruno,se olvido de mi excitensia..-Deja caer unas lagrimas. **_

_**Y el NO sabe que lo amo mas que a nadie!!!-Dijo Izumi gritando con todos sus sentimientos.**_

_**Yamatto deja de observar por el arbol**_

''_**entiendo,tu lo amas…'' se dijo Yamatto**_

_**Ja,Pareces que nuestras vidas se parecen en mucho…sabes,yo amo a haruno,Y cuando chico..Tube los mismos problemas que tu….Aun Asi SABIA QUE ESTABA BIEN Y QUE NO!!!-Dijo Gaara**_

_**TU que sabes de amor, eres un pobre Solteron que no sabe lo que quiere, y que mata a las personas por excitación o pasion!! Nunca entenderias…ese significado…-LE grito izumi**_

_**Se mucho mas de lo que tu piensas...Izumi,Desde que conoci a sakura,aprendi amar…y eso..no se aprende en todos lados…**_

_**Por eso vine por ella…Y no dejare que alguien se interponga-Gaara**_

_**Corria Paara eliminar a izumi de una vez por todas**_

_**Izumi estaba ahí..esprando a que la mataran…**_

**_Tienes..Razón..Mátame..-Le dijo ''Alomejor…No estoy del todo..enamorada..de el..''_**

_**Gaara intento detenerse pero..,Algo se atreveos…enterrandolo en el corazon,no era Izumi,era aquel chico que estaba con sakura**_

_**Itachi vino..por mi..?-Dijo cegada izumi,Abre los ojos…**_

_**YAMATTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Grita**_

_**Yamatto estaba tirado en el piso; muriéndose**_

_**Izumi Corre a ayudarlo**_

_**No te mueras!!!-Le dijo Izumi**_

_**Izumi…Te amo…Aunque..cof..cof..Ames..A otro….-Djo Yamatto**_

_**YAMATOO-grito llorando**_

_**Idiota…No debiste atravesarte…-Le dijo dejando caer lagrimas**_

_**Lloras…Por…..mi?-Dijo Yamatto**_

**_Si..tonto…No te mueras…Porfavor..-Izumi_**

_**yamatto le besa los labios a izumi y ella se lo responde,Pero..Los labios de yamatto se ponen frios**_

_**No..No!!-Grita llorando**_

_**Te…amo…-Dice yamatto dejando de palpitar su corazon.**_

_**YAMATTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-Grita Izumi Con toda su rabia en el corazon**_

_**Se lanza a sollozar en el cuerpo inerte**_

**_Porque!! Porque nunca me di cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos...esto es culpa...miaa...el estaba sufriendo lo mismo que yo..._**

**_pensaba izumi en estado de shock_**

_**Gaara al ver la sangre,no puede contenerse mucho**_

_**Demonio: SAL y MATALOS!!**_

_**Gaara.; NOO!**_

_**Demonio: Si..**_

**_Izumi aun estaba en shock._**

Demonio: es tu oportun idad...Destruyelaaa...!!

NOO---Gaara

Gaara coloca las manos en su cabeza

''debo retenerme...'' repetia...

pero no pudo mas y su demonio salio

Ahora...Moriras Junto a el...-Dijo El demonio

Izumi se levanta con la cabeza abajo..

...Mo..riras...no saldras...convida...-dijo izumi

cuando lo miro su mirada era asesina y de rencor

VENGARE LA MUERTE DE MI COMPAÑERO!!-Grito Izumi

Ja,Baka...-Demonio


	8. El poder

9,9 los roo son un vicio xD….oo continué XD si…milagro

la verdad soy pésima escribiendo batallas ;;

Aclaraciones: LOL,en los anteriores capítulos cometí un error…izumi tiene el bijou de 5 colas…)...Neh y mis errores ortográficos xD…ahora tratare de no cometerlos.

Izumi saca su 3 cola, cada vez que sacaba una cola…sentía un dolor….lo que era seguro...Ella tenía el bijou de 5 colas.. y gaara solo 1 …eso le daba BASTANTE ventaja.

Los dos comienzan una gran batalla, el utiliza el poder de arena…sus garras..ella…utilizaba poderes de fuego…se…ella tenia el fénix…

Gaara estaba terminando lastimado… el demonio se fue.

Eh..ganado..ahora….morirás…-dijo ella

Pero un pelinegro se lanzo contra la chica.

SHARINGAN-dijo el- NADIE NADIE…me SUBESTIMA-grito indignado

Aun quieren más? –dijo ella

ESTA VEZ NO DEJARE QUE ME HUMILLEN.-dijo el

Saco su katana y la enterró en el estomago de la chica.

T..-Tení…as una..Katana…-dijo ella

Jà…-dijo el presionando màs la espada la habia atravesado

La chica callo al suelo,derramando toda la sangre…

Pero su estomago se cerro…la sangre entraba de nuevo en ella.

NO MORIRE TAN FACILMENTE-le dijo sonriendo y escupiendo sangre.

Flash Back

Itachi esta chica no es el kyubi…pero es la de cinco colas…-dijo una sombra.

Si-Líder…-dijo el

Hmmp esta chica esta enamorada de ti …la podemos utilizar…total…asi no perderemos el tiempo extrayendo su bijou.

La chica escuchaba atrás de la silla

Fin de Flash back

DEMOSTRARE QUE SOY UTIL!-dijo ella

CHIDORI-dijo el acumulando chakra en su mano.

Eso no me hara daño..-bufo ella

Mientras.

Sakura-san…-dijo un itachi seductor

Eh-dijo una tanta nerviosa pelirrosa

Recordaste algo…sierto..?-dijo el con su cara de ''soy mejor que tu por que soy un Uchiha''

La verdad es que…si…recordé un momento deprimente de mi vida…además sabaku no gaara me beso..-dijo ella

Ya veo…-dijo el

Itachi…se que no te gusto… y que simplemente lo haces para fastidiar…a tu hermano..-dijo ella seriamente- pero no te dara fruto…**el siempre me odio.**

En ese momento itachi se dio cuenta que sakura recordó la mayoría de sus recuerdos.

Te odio..?—dijo el

Claro…el solo buscaba destruirte, nunca mis sentimientos le llegaron…-dijo ella-además…ahora viene con ese cuento de que me ama y me pide pendón?...dios itachi..es obvio que solo me quiere para procrear su clan…total…soy el objetos de todos? No? –dijo ella triste

h..mp..-murmuro- ya veo…pero para mi no eres un objeto…sakura chan

dijo el murmurando muchas veces sakura chan en su oído…,acariciándole el pelo… abrazándola.

Ella gimió un poco, el sonríe apicaradamente.

INNER: SHAAAAAAAAAAAAA no dejes que este idiota te viole sakura ¡!!!

Hm..esper-r-ra…I-I-tachi…dijo ella totalmente excitada.

Que…-dijo el susurrándole al oído.

Esto esta mal..deberías estar ayudando al akatsuki…itachi-sensei..-dijo ella

Tu no opinas…solo eres mi esclava.-dijo el

e-esta bien..-dijo ella totalmente roja.

Itachi solamente se dignaba a tocarla…y hacerla suya.

Mientras.

Gaara algo delicado se levantaba…

Kuso..ahora estoy más débil…-pensó el

Observo ahí adelante, estaba izumi-san y uchiha peleando.

Aprovechare este momento…para ir por sakura chan… y descubrir el plan de este maldito akatsuki..-penso

El pelirrojo corrió a la base del akatsuki.

Un, crees que será fácil penetrar en esta base¿?-dijo un rubio.

Maldición…-dijo el

No podré…Salvarla…pensó cayendo al suelo, le dolía el cuerpo… el demonio lo agotaba…Ya que perdió demasiado chacra…

Un, itachi-señorsoymejorquetu me cae mal…si que si vas por el….vete…-dijo el desapareciendo.

Eh?-gaara

El chico ya no estaba…acaso…dios estaba de su parte, eso era seguro.

Gaara con la arena se movió rápidamente hacia el lugar, cuando abrió la puerta…se sentía gemidos, nervioso…iba a abrir la puerta.

Espero que les hallà gustado..ahora seguire mas seguido este fic, perdon por la demora.!! Dejen reviews!!


End file.
